Hand Turkeys
by Vincent's Dark Mistress
Summary: Another request on the fluff meme. Logan and Kendall make hand-turkeys when they are in kindergarten, and little did they know how important those turkeys would be later on in life.


_"Okay class, today we are going to draw some turkeys!" Mrs. Crowley exclaimed happily, holding a stack of brown construction paper in one hand, and a box of crayons in the other._

_"But Mrs. Crowley, I can't draw a turkey!" called one of the little boys from the back of the room._

_Five year old Kendall Knight, who sat up in the front of the class room, turned to face his best friend Logan Mitchell who sat next to him, and grimaced. "He's such a whineybutt, isn't he Logan?"_

_Logan's eyes widened in terror and he reached over to put a hand on Kendall's mouth. "Kendall that's a bad word! Don't say that!"_

_Kendall rolled his bright green eyes and sat back in his seat as Mrs. Crowley passed out the paper and crayons._

_"That's okay, dear, these are special turkeys that everyone can draw...they're called hand turkeys. You just trace your hand like this," she paused momentarily to trace her hand on the chalkboard, "then you draw a beak and some eyes!"_

_The whole classroom "oooh-ed" in awe and happily began drawing their turkeys. Kendall quickly picked up his crayon and started tracing his hand sloppily while Logan worked carefully on his own, his tongue slightly hanging out of the side of his mouth._

_"Look Logan! Mine's all finished!" Kendall exclaimed brightly, shoving the paper in Logan's face and breaking the boy's concentration._

_Logan took a second to examine the sloppy turkey before smiling. "I like your turkey, Kendall! It's so cool!" Kendall's smile widened twice its size before he pulled the paper back and laid it on his desk._

_"Thanks! Can I see yours now?"_

_Logan nodded quickly as he finished drawing the eyes on his turkey and held the paper up for Kendall to see. Almost instantly, the boy's smile faltered and Logan became nervous._

_"What, Kendall? Is it ugly?" Logan asked sadly, placing his paper down on his desk. Kendall feverishly shook his head._

_"No Logie, your turkey is perfect! Mine is so messy looking, though."_

_Logan was shocked for a moment, but soon after a smile came to his lips yet again._

_"My turkey thinks your turkey is cute!" he stated proudly, and Kendall's smile returned brighter than ever._

_

* * *

_

"Hey Logan, come here a minute!" Seventeen-year-old Kendall Knight called from his bedroom. He received no response, but moments later the shorter boy came walking in.

"What's up?" he asked casually, leaning against the door frame.

"Come look at these! Do you remember this?"

Intrigued, Logan bounced over to the bed and picked up the papers resting on Kendall's lap. His eyes instantly brightened when he saw the hand turkeys they had made back in kindergarten.

"Oh my god! This was like forever ago!" Logan exaggerated happily, beaming as he placed the drawings side by side.

"What do you say we make new ones?" Kendall suggested bashfully, to which Logan quickly nodded.

"Awesome! I'll get some paper!"

"Actually, Logan, I've got some already."

Logan smiled at his best friend, sitting down on the bed next to him. Kendall handed him a piece of printer paper and a pen, and they both began tracing their hands.

"Alright, I'm finished!" Kendall stated, putting his paper down in front of him. Logan rushed slightly to finish his, then placed it down next to Kendall's.

"Aww, man, your turkey still looks better than mine! How do you make yours so perfect?"

Logan smirked sheepishly, ignoring Kendall's question. "My turkey thinks your turkey is cute!"

Kendall was taken back for a moment, before a light blush came to his cheeks. "Yeah? Well I think _you_ are cute."

Logan's heartbeat increased slightly at Kendall's comment, and his cheeks flushed to match the taller boy's. Slowly, they leaned into each other and let their lips touch in a gentle kiss.

"Kendall? I love you." Logan admitted, running his hand down the blond's cheek. Kendall's eyes sparkled as he cheerfully replied,

"I love you too."


End file.
